Servicio Equestriano de Protección a la Infancia
by ThePonyKillers
Summary: El Servicio Equestriano de Protección a la Infancia es el encargado de asegurarse de que los potros gozan de las condiciones adecuadas para su desarrollo. Uno de los casos investigado es el de Dinky Hooves, de quien se afirma que su madre no puede cuidarla. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Y Derpy está dispuesta a cualquier cosa para demostrar que no merece perder la custodia.


**Hola. Bienvenidos a este nuevo fic. **

**Advertencia: este fic contiene escenas de naturaleza violenta, violencia sexual y temas oscuros. Si no te gustan este tipo de historias, es mejor que no sigas adelante.**

**Disclaimer: No poseo MLP, Hasbro lo posee.**

* * *

En el interior de la casa, la oscuridad era casi total. Solo algunos débiles rayos de luz conseguían colarse por debajo de las puertas. La escasa luz que estos proporcionaban apenas era suficiente para que se distinguieran las formas, pero el reducido tamaño de la estancia y la falta casi total de muebles hacían que tampoco fuera necesario. Tan solo había un reloj de pared colgado en una de las paredes, una mesa y dos sillas.

Precisamente en una de ellas se encontraba sentada una yegua. Era una pegaso de pequeño tamaño, pelaje gris y larga crin cuyo color no se podía distinguir en la oscuridad. Mantenía la cabeza encerrada entre las patas delanteras, y su pecho se movía arriba y abajo irregularmente.

Si alguien hubiera estado a su lado, hubiera podido escuchar los casi inaudibles sollozos que emitía.

Repentinamente, la yegua se levantó de la silla, pero casi al instante se dejó caer sobre el respaldo. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se posaron en el reloj, pero enseguida los apartó, tratando de huir de él.

Ya estaba a punto de llegar.

Pero el rítmico tictac del mecanismo no se lo permitía.

En cualquier momento.

Recordándole, segundo tras segundo, lo que debía ocurrir.

Cuando menos lo esperara.

Los nervios y la angustia que la asaltaban se concentraron en una poderosa arcada que casi la derribó de la silla.

Llegaría.

La pegaso se levantó de la silla rápida como un rayo y corrió hacia el baño.

Era inevitable.

Pero apenas pudo recorrer un par de metros antes de vomitar todo el contenido de su estómago sobre el suelo del salón.

Inevitable.

La pegaso se quedó catatónica durante unos segundos, con los ojos clavados en el asqueroso charco que acababa de formar sobre el suelo, antes de taparse la cara con las pezuñas y romper a llorar.

Su situación acababa de empeorar sustancialmente. Si llegaba ahora y veía aquello, no cabía duda de quelos sufrimientos que padacería se multiplicarían hasta niveles insoportables.

Dando un fuerte sollozo, la pegaso sorbió con fuerza y tragó audiblemente antes de levantarse. Tal vez aún tuviera una oportunidad de librarse.

Sus labios formularon una plegaria casi inaudible.

Casi al instante, una serie de golpes secos en la puerta de entrada dinamitaron el silencio de la casa.

Tan pronto como los oyó, el miedo atrapó entre sus gélidos tentáculos a la yegua, que comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente con todo el cuerpo. Oleadas de frío pánico recorrieron de arriba abajo la longitud de su espina dorsal, y las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos. No.

Estaba aquí.

Había llegado.

Sus ruegos tintos en desesperación no habían hallado respuesta.

La pegaso recorrió a pasos rápidos la distancia que la separaba de la puerta, dejando un doble reguero de lágrimas a su paso y luchando contra el plomo en que parecían haberse convertido sus cascos.

Él quería ser obedecido al instante. Y si no lo era, las consecuencias podían ser terribles.

Ella lo sabía. Lo había experimentado en tantas ocasiones que había perdido la cuenta hacía semanas.

Y por ello, sus cascos giraron con lentitud el picaporte y abrieron la puerta a pasar de las órdenes que mandaba su cerebro en sentido contrario.

— Buenas noches, señora Hooves.

La voz del unicornio sonaba amable y segura, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un trasfondo autoritario y terrible, un tono propio de alguien que adora someter a otros ponis a su autoridad, doblegarlos, obligarles a hacer cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera.

Un fuerte nudo de pánico se instaló en la garganta de Derpy, y una fina capa de lágrimas cubrió sus ojos. Sin embargo, y contra su voluntad, se forzó a calmarse, a relajar su expresión y, por encima de todo, a no llorar cuando le hizo un gesto para que pasara.

Había sido difícil las primeras veces, pero había aprendido a hacerlo por pura necesidad. Era mucho peor si él veía que lloraba.

— Servicio Equestriano de Protección a la Infancia —dijo en tono neutro al tiempo que sacaba una pluma y una libreta de las alforjas que llevaba sobre su lomo—. Hemos recibido informes de que en esta casa vive una potranca que tal vez no goce de las mejores condiciones de vida para su desarrollo. Por supuesto, nos hemos visto obligados a comprobar que este hogar es adecuado para ella.

Si cualquier otro poni le hubiera dicho aquello, Derpy le hubiera ignorado. Los rumores sobre la situación de Dinky eran corrientes en Ponyville, ya fuera por la reconocida torpeza de su madre, por el escaso sueldo que ganaba en su trabajo de cartera o por lo pequeña que era la casa en la que vivían; pero Derpy podía decir orgullosamente que Dinky estaba perfectamente cuidada. Ella se preocupaba por su hija, se aseguraba de que estuviera bien alimentada, incluso si aquello significaba que ella tuviera que quedarse sin comer algunas veces; la llevaba al médico si se ponía enferma, y la amaba más que a la vida misma. Los comentarios malintencionados sobre su pequeña eran algo con lo que había aprendido a convivir.

Pero aquella táctica era inútil frente al caballo que acababa de entrar en su casa. Si le negaba la entrada, simplemente echaría la puerta abajo y a castigarla por su desobediencia. Resignada ante su destino, dirigió la mirada al infinito y asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

Pero si alguna vez cogía al maldito hijo de puta que se había chivado al SEPI, le arrancaría la cabeza y se la metería por el culo.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, el unicornio entró en la casa y comenzó a recorrer la estancia acompañado por la pegaso, escrutando minuciosamente todos los puntos en los que se posaban sus ojos a la búsqueda de algo que solo él conocía. De vez en cuando, separaba la mirada de los muebles y apuntaba algo en su libreta.

Y cada vez que lo hacía, una punzada de angustia asaltaba el corazón de Derpy. El caballo solamente estaba recargando munición, munición que después usaría contra ella para dejarla en su estado más vulnerable.

Pero hasta aquel momento solamente había visto el mobiliario impecable que había pasado horas limpiando, y ya tenía más que suficiente para tres días. Si veía el charco de vómito que había dejado sobre el suelo, tendría material para reducirla a la sumisión y la humillación más absoluta durante meses.

Intentando ser lo más silenciosa posible, Derpy se separó de él para tratar de esconder los restos de su angustia, caminando lentamente y de puntillas hasta el lugar exacto hasta colocarse sobre él. Frunció la nariz cuando esta registró el horrible olor que solo el vómito fresco de una yegua ansiosa puede exhalar, y después cerró los ojos antes de dejarse caer sobre el fruto de sus arcadas.

Era asqueroso y apestaría durante días, pero era infinitas veces mejor que la alternativa de que él lo viera.

— Eh, ¿qué es eso? —exclamó con rabia la voz del caballo una centésima de segundo antes de que una fuerza mágica interrumpiera su caída.

Derpy no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas de terror asomaran a sus ojos.

— ¿Qué es eso? —repitió el unicornio en un tono mucho más autoritario, y la miró fijamente a los ojos, exigiendo una respuesta de la aterrada pegaso.

Pero ella, intimidada hasta el punto de enmudecer, no fue capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra, y se limitó a enterrar la cabeza bajo el ala, derramando amargas lágrimas que se mezclaban con la masa pastosa a medio digerir sobre el suelo.

Murmurando algo, el caballo bajó la cabeza para ver qué había tratado de esconder tan desesperadamente Derpy, pero la levantó en cuanto el hedor que emanaba de aquel lugar asaltó sus fosas nasales.

Sin embargo, en lugar de asco y repugnancia, su cara reflejaba la mayor de las satisfacciones.

Casa extremadamente sucia e insalubre. Suciedad y manchas de vómito en suelos y paredes. Hedor insoportable en la entrada, escribió en su libreta ante las lágrimas de impotencia de Derpy.

— Sigamos —dijo como si nada hubiera ocurrido, y retiró la magia de debajo del cuerpo de la pegaso, que cayó sobre el suelo con un sonido repugnante.

Por un instante, Derpy deseó poder quedarse allí, con el vientre embadurnado de su propio vómito y los cascos cubriéndole el rostro; pero se forzó a levantarse y seguirlo hasta la cocina.

Él quería que ella estuviera presente cada vez que examinaba la casa, y ella no podía desobedecerlo. Si lo hacía, debería enfrentarse a las consecuencias.

Cocina en pésimas condiciones higiénicas e infestada de cucarachas. Manchas de humedad y moho por todas partes. Cacharros sucios en el fregadero que parecen llevar ahí varios días, escribió mientras pasaba revista a las paredes y el suelo, limpios como una patena, y los platos y cubiertos impecablemente limpios y colocados en el fregadero.

Y cada vez que la pluma se deslizaba sobre el papel, creando en él senderos tan negros como el futuro próximo que aguardaba a la pegaso, Derpy deseaba morirse. Que se la tragara la tierra. Que un rayo la fulminara en aquel instante. Cualquier cosa que impidiera que ella y él siguieran juntos un solo minuto más.

Y lo mismo ocurrió en el dormitorio. Mediante la pluma y la imaginación del unicornio, la cama de paja de la yegua se transformó en un colchón destrozado, las paredes se cubrieron de grandes desconchones y la estancia se llenó de un hedor insufrible.

Rodeados por un pesado y opresivo silencio, solamente interrumpido por los pasos de los dos ponys y la respiración agitada de Derpy, el unicornio y la pegaso volvieron al salón. Él, a paso rápido, con una gran sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro y la excitación salvaje de los placeres que le aguardaban al otro lado de la puerta rellenando su pecho. Ella, arrastrando los cascos por el suelo como si estuvieran hechos de plomo y luchando por contener las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, completamente resignada a su destino.

No había nada que pudiera hacer por cambiarlo. Nunca lo había habido, y nunca lo habría.

Con un gesto violento, el unicornio separó una silla de la mesa y se dejó caer sobre ella. Derpy se sentó en el suelo, delante de él. Sus ojos miraban al suelo, llenos de vergüenza y de repulsión.

Repulsión de sí misma. Vergüenza de lo que iba a hacer en unos minutos.

Una cruel sonrisa de superioridad apareció en el rostro del caballo. Era hora de acabar de una vez con aquel teatro y conseguir lo que había venido a buscar.

Usando su magia, hizo levitar su libreta delante de su cara, y arrancó mágicamente de ella la hoja que había llenado de mentiras en el cuarto de hora anterior. Después, la hizo levitar delante de su rostro antes de decir:

— Sabes que esto es más que suficiente para que te quiten la custodia, ¿verdad?

Todo el cuerpo de la pegaso se tensó de repente, pero no respondió.

Había empezado.

La sonrisa en el rostro del unicornio se agrandó visiblemente, y abrió mucho las piernas. La tenía exactamente donde quería.

— Pero estaría dispuesto a olvidar lo que he visto hoy y no dar parte al SEPI a cambio de una pequeña… compensación.

Derpy ni siquiera se lo pensó. Conteniendo un último sollozo cargado de desesperación, avanzó dos pasos para colocarse sobre su cuerpo, abrió la boca todo lo que pudo y bajó la cabeza con rapidez.

Se sentía tan sucia… Tan sucia y humillada… Pero no había tiempo para la autocompasión. Tenía que seguir haciendo aquello, por muy repugnante y repulsivo que lo encontrara. Era la única manera de evitar que le quitaran a su pequeña. Seguir las instrucciones del unicornio, humillarse, convertirse en su esclava y satisfacer sus más bajos instintos.

Y todo, a cambio de apenas veinticuatro horas más con su hija.

— No —le había dicho la primera vez que había venido a su casa, hacía algo más de tres meses.

— ¿No? —repitió el caballo, cerrando los ojos por un instante. En su voz se podía percibir un leve asomo de sorpresa. Había creído que la pegaso se plegaría a sus deseos sin oponer resistencia, pero acababa de descubrir que tendría que presionarla un poco más—. ¿No vas a hacerlo?

Reuniendo todo el coraje que pudo, Derpy se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

— No.

El semblante del unicornio pareció desconcertado durante un segundo, pero cuando este terminó se levantó de la silla y se dirigió con presteza hacia la puerta.

—En tal caso, me temo que tendré que dar parte de esto al SEPI —dijo al mismo tiempo que ponía un casco sobre el picaporte.

Derpy sonrió.

— ¿Y por qué iban a creer esa sarta de mentiras? —preguntó con malicia para rematar su victoria.

El caballo se quedó parado en su sitio como si un rayo lo hubiera fulminado. Instintivamente, el corazón de Derpy comenzó a latir con fuerza. Algo iba mal. Pero ¿qué?

No quería reconocerlo, pero estaba asustada.

Muy lentamente, el unicornio giró la cabeza para mostrar la sonrisa cruel que cruzaba su rostro de oreja a oreja. Aquel era el momento que había estado esperando.

— Porque es mi palabra contra la tuya, puta — susurró venenosamente, mirándola directamente a los ojos para que sus palabras se clavaran en el fondo de su corazón.

El terror inundó el pequeño cuerpo de la pegaso, y sintió sus gélidos zarpazos en su abdomen cuando se percató de que el caballo avanzaba hacia ella a pasos cortos y lentos. Aterrada, trató de escapar, pero el horror la poseyó cuando descubrió que el miedo la inmovilizaba.

— Podría decirles cualquier cosa, puta —susurró amenazadoramente en su oído, y colocó un casco debajo de su barbilla—. Podría decirles que eres una sucia drogadicta, o que eres la hija secreta de la princesa Celestia, y mis superiores no dudarían ni un solo instante de mis palabras. Y si yo les digo que no eres apta, te quitarán a la potra.

La pegaso trataba desesperadamente de no mostrarse afectada por sus amenazas, pero las lágrimas de pánico que caían abundantemente de sus ojos la delataban sin remedio.

— Si te la quitan, la darán en adopción. Y podría acabar con cualquiera.

Los ojos de Derpy se abrieron desmesuradamente, y la sádica sonrisa del unicornio se amplió todavía más.

Ya estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Solo faltaba el último ataque para acabar por completo con su resistencia.

— Podría acabar en cualquier parte. Tal vez acabe llevándosela un potrófilo. Podría acabar en un burdel clandestino bajo la dirección de una red de trata de potros. O a lo mejor la adopta una secta para sacrificarla en un ritual de magia oscura.

Hizo una breve pausa para que el cerebro de la pegaso se empapara de sus mentiras y amenazas, y decidió dedicarla a contemplar en su rostro como iba su obra.

Y, a juzgar por sus ojos abiertos, su expresión dominada por el miedo y las lágrimas que fluían abundantemente, iba como la seda.

— ¿Puedes imaginártelo? ¿Puedes imaginarte a tu hija, tu pobre hija, drogada y atada sobre un colchón sucio en un antro de mala muerte para que cualquier caballo que llegue pueda hacer lo que le dé la gana con ella? ¿Puedes imaginarte a tu hija muerta en el centro de símbolos rituales mágicos dibujados con su propia sangre?

El cuerpo de Derpy temblaba con grandes estertores. Las imágenes que el unicornio le había descrito comenzaban a sucederse en su cerebro, y en todas ellas Dinky la miraba con el rostro descompuesto y los ojos llorosos, pidiéndole ayuda a gritos al tiempo que agitaba muy débilmente una pezuña para llamar su atención. Horrorizada y aterrorizada por ellas, sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos con toda la fuerza que pudo en un intento de expulsarlas de su cerebro; pero ellas se negaron tercamente a esfumarse.

— Debo irme —dijo de repente el unicornio, dándose la vuelta y echando a andar hacia la puerta—. Tengo que redactar un informe para el SEPI.

Completamente inmovilizada y con la respiración rota, Derpy tan solo pudo observar cómo el caballo salía de la casa. Y, en aquel instante, las imágenes mentales volvieron a su mente, con más fuerza que nunca.

La pegaso emitió un potente chillido de espanto y desesperación mientras las visiones seguían en su mente. Su hija drogada, su hija tumbada en un camastro roto con el rostro hinchado y el cuerpo lleno de moratones, su hija muerta en el suelo en el centro de una runa dibujada con su sangre, su hija obligada a satisfacer a caballos repulsivos y siendo brutalmente golpeada si se negaba, un unicornio negro y de brillantes ojos rojos bebiendo la sangre de su hija directamente de un enorme tajo en su pequeño cuello. Y muchas otras. Todas ellas danzaban en su cerebro en un potente torbellino de horror y violencia que amenazaba con destruir su cordura si le dejaba libre.

Tenía que hacerlo parar. Tenía que detener el flujo de imágenes, costara lo que costara.

No podía permitir que le ocurriera aquello a Dinky.

Derpy tragó saliva.

Y solo había una manera de hacerlo.

— No te vayas —susurró apenas audiblemente.

El unicornio se paró en seco. Una enorme sonrisa de victoria apareció en su rostro.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó, girándose lentamente para quedar cara a cara con ella—. Creo que no te he oído bien.

En el interior de Derpy, algo se rompió cuando abrió la boca. Sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. Sabía perfectamente que estaba renunciando a su dignidad; aceptando convertirse en su esclava. Pero debía hacerlo por su hija. No podía aceptar que Dinky pudiera acabar sufriendo de un modo tan horrible.

Pero aun así, tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para poder pronunciar:

—Haré lo que haga falta. —Sollozó con fuerza, tragó saliva para acallar sus pensamientos, y suplicó—: Haré lo que sea. Haré lo que tú quieras, pero, por favor, no te lleves a mi hija.

Muy lentamente, el unicornio caminó por la estancia hasta que estuvo detrás de ella. Y mientras lo hacía, inspiraba profundamente, saboreando su miedo, deleitándose con su sumisión, disfrutando de la sinfonía de sollozos que emanaban de sus labios.

Adoraba sentir su sumisión. Adoraba doblegarlas a su voluntad, forzarlas a cometer aquellos actos repugnantes bajo amenazas vacías.

— Cualquier cosa —susurró en su oído.

Derpy dejó escapar un pequeño quejido cuando sintió caer el cuerpo del unicornio sobre su espalda, pero enseguida tragó saliva y trató de estabilizarse para no caer al suelo. Un último sollozo lleno de humillación escapó de sus labios. Tragó saliva, y se forzó a no rebelarse.

Tenía que hacerlo. Por su hija.

— Gracias, puta —dijo repentinamente el unicornio, sacándola repentinamente de sus pensamientos. Un rápido tirón mágico levantó su cabeza hasta que estuvo a la altura del pecho del caballo, y sonrió—. Vas mejorando, puta. Cada vez lo haces mejor.

Derpy no respondió. Simplemente se quedó mirando al suelo a través del grueso velo de lágrimas que cubría sus ojos bizcos. Se sentía tan sucia, tan indigna, tan degradada… Todavía podía escuchar en su mente los brutales gemidos de placer del unicornio, sus insultos y vejaciones. Todavía podía sentir aquel sabor en su lengua.

Derpy sintió un líquido viscoso deslizándose por su boca, y enseguida tragó, pero no pudo evitar que sus papilas gustativas registraran su sabor.

El sabor de la humillación.

— ¿Es suficiente? —sollozó en un tono de voz casi inaudible, mientras rogaba internamente para que la respuesta fuera afirmativa. En algunas ocasiones la había obligado a satisfacerlo durante toda la noche, hasta casi el amanecer.

El unicornio se recostó en el respaldo de la silla, y cerró las piernas mientras ojeaba a Derpy con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Su rostro descompuesto, las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, los restos de su humillación en sus labios, sus sentimientos de indignidad y suciedad…

El unicornio adoraba aquello. Adoraba controlar a aquellas yeguas indefensas. Adoraba tenerlas en la palma de su casco, moviéndolas a su son como marionetas bajo falsas amenazas de perder todo aquello que amaban y usándolas para su propio placer. Putas gratis, solía llamar en sus pensamientos a aquellas yeguas que tenían la desdicha de cruzarse con él.

— No —dijo, levantándose de la silla y poniéndose en pie en el suelo.

Los ojos de Derpy se abrieron de golpe, y echó todo su cuerpo hacia atrás mientras inspiraba con rapidez. Pero enseguida su expresión se transformó en una de humillada resignación. No tenía otra opción. Solo podía obedecerle.

— ¿Tienes una hija, verdad? —preguntó de golpe, tocándose la barbilla con un casco.

Inmediatamente, el horror se apoderó del cuerpo de Derpy al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente. Negó débilmente con la cabeza, e instintivamente echó a correr hacia la puerta del dormitorio de Dinky.

— ¡No! —intentó gritar, pero el temor que sentía hacia el unicornio y la angustia de pensar en lo que le haría a su hija redujeron el volumen de su voz hasta dejarla en poco más que un susurro—. ¡No le hagas nada! ¡No le hagas daño a mi Dinky!

Lenta y amenazadoramente, el unicornio caminó hasta la temblorosa pegaso, y cuando llegó a su altura la miró a los ojos con una expresión severa y autoritaria en su rostro. Derpy temblaba con todo su cuerpo, aterrada de las consecuencias, sabedora de las muchas humillaciones a las que la sometería para satisfacer su ego dañado por el desafío que ella le planteaba. Pero no podía rendirse ahora. Tenía que proteger a su hija. Era su obligación como madre. No podía permitir que Dinky sufriera los mismos abusos que ella, sin importar el precio que tuviera que pagar por su atrevimiento.

El unicornio levantó su pezuña en el aire, y Derpy cerró los ojos, preparándose para el impacto.

Apenas un segundo después, el sonido de un golpe seco resonó por la pequeña casa, y un instante después lo hizo un ruido sordo cuando el cuerpo de la pegaso cayó sobre el suelo por la fuerza del impacto,donde estalló en lágrimas y sollozos. La mejilla le ardía donde el casco del caballo la había golpeado, pero lo que más le dolía era saber que había superado con absoluta facilidad la única barrera de defensa de su hija.

No quería imaginárselo. No quería imaginar las mil y una maneras de humillar a su hija que encontraría.

Ella no lo merecía. Apenas tenía siete años. No merecía que aquel monstruo destruyera tan violentamente su infancia.

Repentinamente, Derpy sintió un fuerte tirón de su cuello, y un segundo después sus ojos bizcos estuvieron frente al rostro del unicornio. La expresión de su rostro era de absoluta ira. Tenía el ceño fruncido, los dientes apretados, y sus rasgos estaban retorcidos en una mueca de furia asesina.

Y, por un momento, el miedo a que la matara y dejara a su hija huérfana paralizó el corazón de Derpy.

— ¡A mí nadie me da órdenes, puta! —ladró con tal furia que Derpy se encogió, aterrorizada; y le propinó una nueva bofetada, tan fuerte que lanzó a la pegaso contra la puerta de la habitación de Dinky. Su cuerpo golpeó la madera con estrépito, y volvió a caer al suelo.

Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo para reaccionar, el unicornio volvió a cogerla con su magia y a colocarla a apenas unos milímetros de su rostro.

— Tú a mí no me das órdenes, puta —le espetó furioso, trayendo más lágrimas al rostro aterrorizado de Derpy—. A mí no me da órdenes una puta que tiene que comérsela a su jefe todos los días para que no la despidan.

Horrorizada y avergonzada de sí misma, Derpy echó el cuerpo hacia atrás al tiempo que bajaba su mirada hasta el suelo y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. No podía ser. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo lo había averiguado? ¿Quién se lo había dicho? ¿Acaso su jefe y él estaban…?

El unicornio dobló de nuevo su pata para volver a abofetearla, pero justo antes de hacerlo se percató de la expresión humillada en el rostro de la pegaso. Y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el suyo.

— ¡La madre ejerce la prostitución! —exclamó con entusiasmo al tiempo que aplaudía en el suelo, y se acercó a la pegaso con una expresión encantada y terrible al mismo tiempo—. ¡La madre es puta! — Acercó la cabeza a Derpy, cuyo pequeño cuerpo, encogido sobre sí mismo, temblaba como un flan, y le preguntó en el tono más alegre que pudo—: ¿Sabes lo que significa eso, puta?

Derpy no respondió, sino que se cubrió la cara con los cascos y lloraba sobre ellos, mojándolos con sus lágrimas. Por supuesto que lo sabía.

— El SEPI nunca permitiría que una potra esté con una puta. Si se lo digo a mis jefes, no dudarán en mandar a tu niña a una casa de acogida. Y cualquiera podría llevársela.

Derpy se frotó los ojos con los cascos, tratando inútilmente de limpiar las lágrimas que el pánico al unicornio le arrancaba. Su respiración rasgada e irregular resonaba en sus oídos mientras su mente se debatía entre las dos alternativas, igualmente terribles, que se le presentaban.

O dejaba que el caballo abusara de Dinky, o se la quitaría. Y no quería imaginarse lo que podría ocurrirle si lo hacía.

— Pero ya sabes —dijo con una sonrisa perversa, al tiempo que le ponía el casco bajo la barbilla— que soy muy olvidadizo cuando ocurren… ciertas cosas.

Conteniendo un sollozo, Derpy se forzó de nuevo a tragarse su dignidad y sus sentimientos de humillación, y se levantó de donde estaba. Ante le mirada del unicornio, que retrocedió unos pasos para permitirle liberar la puerta, se colocó enfrente de él, con los cuartos traseros apuntando a su cara, agachó la parte anterior de su cuerpo y levantó la cola todo lo que pudo.

Era su única manera de defender a Dinky. Permitir que el unicornio saciara su depravación con ella antes de que pudiera tocar a su pequeña.

— Por favor, no le hagas daño —suplicó, apretando los ojos con fuerza y tratando de relajar su respiración rasgada. No sabía lo que podría hacerle el unicornio, pero debía intentarlo. Debía proteger la inocencia de su hija, costara lo que costara—. Haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero por favor —un fuerte hipido que atrajo más lágrimas a sus ojos sacudió todo su cuerpo, y hundió la cabeza entre sus cascos— no le hagas nada a mi Dinky.

El unicornio la miró, sorprendido. Llevaba varias semanas viniendo a su casa, decenas de días en los que había hecho todo lo que había querido con ella. Y todo sin que ella se quejara ni una sola vez, ni protestara, ni hubiera cometido un solo acto de rebelión. Solo pensaba en proteger a su hija de la red de mentiras que había fabricado para someterla.

En el fondo, sabía que la pegaso era una buena madre, a pesar de su torpeza, sus ojos bizcos y el poco dinero que ganaba.

Derpy exhaló con fuerza cuando sintió el peso familiar del cuerpo del caballo sobre su espalda, y sus labios dibujaron una débil sonrisa.

Lo había conseguido. Había logrado salvar a Dinky de las garras del unicornio.

Sin embargo, la perspectiva de sexo fácilmente asequible todas las noches era mucho más ventajosa que admitir que la potra estaba bien cuidada.

— Tienes suerte, puta —susurró en su oído mientras se movía sobre ella, buscando la posición. Derpy trató de inspirar hondo para prepararse ante lo que venía, pero apenas consiguió tomar algo de aire antes de que sus temblores la interrumpieran—. Tienes suerte de pillarme de buenas.

Por un momento, Derpy se olvidó del caballo sobre su espalda, y levantó sus ojos con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Pero enseguida la expresión de su rostro volvió al miedo y a la consternación, y bajó de nuevo la cabeza al tiempo que rogaba internamente porque estuviera así todos los días.

— Prepárate, puta —dijo el unicornio, pillándola totalmente desprevenida.

Menos de un segundo después, un largo aullido de dolor sacudió la pequeña casa.

Dolía. Dolía mucho. Dolía como si le hubieran dado una cuchillada, y el ardiente dolor radiaba desde debajo de su cola al resto de su cuerpo. Podía sentir delgados hilos de un líquido caliente bajar por la parte posterior de sus patas traseras, e instintivamente supo que era sangre.

Su cerebro y todos sus instintos le ordenaban que se marchara de allí, que se revolviera, que coceara con todas sus fuerzas a aquel unicornio que no dudaba en forzarla y vejarla y después huyera de allí junto con su hija. Pero ella no los escuchó, sino que se forzó a seguir allí, de pie, sin moverse, permitiendo que el unicornio hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo al tiempo que emitía fuertes gemidos de placer.

Porque si se rebelaba, si se atrevía a desobedecerlo, las cosas serían mucho peores.

Derpy nunca supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió mientras estaba debajo del unicornio. De hecho, el tiempo mismo a su alrededor parecía haberse paralizado. Cada instante era igual al anterior. Su mandíbula inferior apretaba con fuerza a la superior, y todo su cuerpo se mantenía en tensión, tratando de soportar el terrible dolor que emanaba de la base de su cola. Sus lágrimas, atrapadas tras la blanda muralla de sus párpados, amenazaban con desbordarse. Y su cerebro había dejado de registrar los fuertes gritos de placer que el caballo daba cada pocos segundos, la única prueba de que el tiempo seguía pasando, la única promesa de que todo aquello acabaría.

De improviso, el unicornio profirió un último gemido, y apretó con fuerza a la pegaso entre sus patas delanteras. Y los sentimientos de suciedad y humillación volvieron al pecho de Derpy.

Unos segundos después, el peso desapareció de la espalda de la pegaso, y una última punzada de dolor se encargó de alertarla de que todo había terminado al fin.

Pero Derpy ni siquiera se percató de ello, aislada como estaba en su mundo. Se sentía tan sucia, tan humillada, tan indigna de su hija…

El unicornio emitió un suspiro de satisfacción, y después desvió los ojos hacia la pegaso. Y al instante sus labios se curvaron en una expresión de sádica maldad.

Oh, cómo adoraba aquello… Las lágrimas de impotencia. El sentimiento de humillación. Los sentimientos autodestructivos que inspiraba en sus víctimas. Y, sobre todo, la sensación de poder. La superioridad que sentía convirtiendo a aquellas desdichadas yeguas en sus esclavas, reduciéndolas a simples objetos sexuales para su placer.

El unicornio sacudió la cabeza, y se acercó a grandes pasos hasta la pegaso. Colocó el casco en su hombro, acercó la cabeza a su oído y susurró:

— De todas las putas que conozco, ninguna es tan buena como tú. Eres la mejor, puta.

Derpy trató de contener un último sollozo, pero no pudo evitar que la parte anterior de su cuerpo se derrumbara con un ruido sordo sobre el suelo y que sus lágrimas fluyeran libremente.

Él tenía razón. No era más que una puta. Una repugnante y patética puta que solo servía para que todos se aprovecharan de ella.

El unicornio separó la vista de la pegaso, por mucho que hubiera preferido seguir deleitándose con su dolor, y la fijó en el reloj. Las doce y veinticinco.

Las horas que había pasado con ella habían sido fenomenales, pero ahora debía irse. Todavía debía visitar una casa aquella noche. Había recibido informes acerca de una madre alcohólica y una pobre potrilla desatendida.

Una situación que, sin duda, requería de su intervención.

Usando su magia, el unicornio sostuvo la hoja en la que había escrito las mentiras que habían atenazado a la pegaso y le prendió fuego con un hechizo. El caballo observó con atención cómo las llamas devoraban el papel hasta reducirlo a cenizas, y en cuanto estas se hubieron extinguido se colocó las alforjas y echó a andar hacia la puerta de la vivienda.

—Nos vemos mañana, puta —dijo justo antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa.

Un fuerte portazo recorrió todas las habitaciones de la casa, pero su seco estampido no trajo en absoluto alivio a la pegaso, que seguía llorando sobre el suelo, dolorida y sangrante en sus cuartos traseros, y destrozada en lo más interno de su ser.

Se sentía tan inferior, tan repulsiva…

El unicornio tenía razón. Su jefe tenía razón. Todos tenían razón. No era más que una inútil, un desecho de la sociedad que solo servía para que la pisotearan y la trataran como la basura que era.

Ni siquiera se merecía a su hija. Por su culpa, los demás ponis se metían con ella en el colegio.

Estaba segura de que estaría mejor con cualquier otra.

Repentinamente, la puerta al frente de Derpy comenzó a girar silenciosamente sobre sus goznes, pero no lo suficiente como para que ella no la oyera. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, y después se enroscó sobre sí misma, llena de vergüenza y repulsión, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho y cubriéndosela con las alas.

— M… ¿Mami? —balbució la figura, una pequeña unicornio que apenas levantaba medio metro del suelo, de pelaje lila y crin rubia. Su expresión era de terror y preocupación, y sus ojos estaban rojos de haber llorado.

Derpy se quedó paralizada durante un segundo, y después comenzó a desenroscarse lentamente, hasta que quedó frente a frente con la potrilla. Sin embargo, todavía mantenía sus alas delante de su rostro, cubriéndolo.

No tenía fuerzas para mirar a su hija a la cara. No después de todo lo que había hecho. Su hija no merecía tener de madre a la puta del pueblo.

Los oídos de Derpy captaron un sollozo rasgado, y enseguida se descubrió los ojos. Y cuando su cerebro registró el rostro angustiado y surcado por las lágrimas de su potrilla, sus ojos se llenaron de ellas.

En un rápido movimiento, Derpy tomó a su hija entre sus patas delanteras, la cubrió protectoramente con sus alas y enterró su pequeña cabecita en su pecho, teniendo cuidado de no pincharse con su cuerno y de no mancharla con los restos de vómito en su pelaje.

Incluso aunque su hija no la mereciera, no podía negarse a consolarla. Estaba en su naturaleza.

— Ma… Mami —sollozó la pequeña, moviendo su cabeza para mirar a la cara de su madre. Derpy pasó un casco protector por su crin y la besó en la frente, pero desvió la mirada. Se sentía demasiado avergonzada como para mirarla a la cara—. ¿Se ha ido ya el unicornio malo?

Derpy sorbió audiblemente, y fijó su mirada en dos puntos distantes de la pared. No quería sumergirse en aquellos recuerdos. Eran demasiado terribles. No podía dejar que volvieran a su mente.

Pero por su hija, haría cualquier cosa. Lo acababa de demostrar, ofreciendo su cuerpo a aquel monstruo sin escrúpulos para proteger la inocencia de Dinky.

Lenta y cautelosamente, retrocedió en su mente los minutos anteriores. El abrazo de Dinky, la puerta que se abría, su llanto desconsolado sobre el suelo, el portazo.

El portazo. Él había salido. Todo había terminado por aquella noche.

Derpy abrazó con más fuerza a su hija, y asintió rápidamente. Los ojos de Dinky se abrieron, y le devolvió el abrazo a su madre.

Y, por primera vez en toda la noche, Derpy no se sintió humillada. Lo había conseguido. Había conseguido salvar a Dinky de que el unicornio se la llevara y de sus perversiones.

Durante veinticuatro horas más.


End file.
